


Lokitty!

by UnholyDarkness



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Lokitty, M/M, Top Loki, Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki accidentally makes him self grow a cat tail and ears, Tony finds it sexy and things escalate quickly. Porn with absolutely no plot, what so ever. And, Loki is a furry, not a full on cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokitty!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I realized that my last story was a little harsh on Loki, so hopefully this one makes up for it. Tony Stark and Loki Lauffeyson, enjoy!(;
> 
> ps. Their already in Tonys room.

Lokitty!

Tony/Loki

"H-how d-i-d you-" Tonys rant was cut off by his own abrupt laughter. He was clutching his side and trying to stop his self from falling over as he stared at Loki.

"You will stop this, Stark, or ill strangle you." Loki said, crossing his arms and looking down his nose at the inventor. 

"W-with what? Your t-t-tail!" Tony erupted in a giggle fit all over again, "how'd you turn into a cat anyways?" He finally stopped laughing to Loki's killer glare.

"I was making a healing potion, and next thing I know, I'm... What ever this is." Loki explained angrily, his tail whipping back and forth as his fluffy ears, that moved on top of his head, where straight back at Tonys high pitched laugh.

"Wait. Wait." Tony said, gaining control of himself once more, "You mean to tell me that you did this to yourself." He tried, and failed, to his his smirk, "I think it's kind of sexy." Tony slowly made his way to Loki, swaying his hips as he went.

"I did not do this to myself." Loki huffed, crossing his arms. His tail slowly stopped moving as Tony swayed over to him, a noise erupted his throat and Tony have a soft smile.

"You like that?" Tony asked, hotly, and at Loki's look, "Then why are you purring, hmm?" He smirked, grabbing Loki's shoulders and gently pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the bed. Loki fell backwards, claws digging into Tonys shirt as the human fell on top of him.

Tony leaned close to Loki ear and licked at the shell, sending chills down Loki's body. Tony placed kisses down Loki's jaw and down his neck. Loki gasped and felt Tony smirk against his skin, kissing and sucking at the gods sensitive flesh. Tony sat up, straddling Loki, pulling at his shirt, tugging it up and off of his body. Loki sat up, hands roaming the inventors bare chest, claws catching on hard nipple causing the human to gasp, arching into Loki as he cards his hands through the gods long hair.

Loki flipped them over, draping his self over Tonys body, he placed kissed down the long neck and licked at nipples when he got to them, his now rough tongue sending shocks down Tonys spine. Loki's tail whipped around viciously as he snapped his fingers, their clothes disappearing in seconds. Loki licked his way down the writhing body until he got to the half hard cock, he delicately cradled it causing Tony to gasp and jerk his hips up. Loki leaned in, licking from the base to the tip, sliding his tongue into the slit licking up the precum.

In a swift movement, the Mage had the entire length in his mouth, his nose nestled in soft brown hairs. He purred as he sucked, holding down Tonys hips as he tried to buck into the heat that surrounded his now fully hard cock. While the inventor was distracted, Loki magicked up some lube and trailed his slick fingers down Tonys sac, hollowing his cheeks. He rubbed circles around Tonys hole, he instinctively spread his legs wide and gasped as two fingers entered him.

"Jesus, Loki." Tony said, trying to stop him self from bucking into the gods mouth, "R-right there. Oh go- Loki!" Tony screamed the gods name as Loki entered two more fingers, rubbing them against the humans prostate while he simultaneously circled the head of Tonys cock. Tony whimpered and bucked up into the air as Loki pulled away, pulling his fingers from the heat of the inventor. Loki crawled up Tonys body on all fours, Tony moaned, "God, you look so sexy like that."

"You want me to fuck you?" Loki asked, "You want me to fuck you into this mattress, until you can't feel your legs? Hmm? Would you like that?" Loki's breath was hot in Tonys ear, shivering, Tony nodded his head breathlessly. Loki pulled back and placed a rough kiss on Tonys lips, biting at his bottom lip when he pull away, "Beg." 

"Oh god." Tony said at the growl in Loki's voice. Loki trailed a hand down and teased the warm hole, "Oh, god. Please Loki. Please fuck me into the mattress, I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow. Fuck me until I beg you to stop. God! Please, Loki! Just fuck me!"

"Such a wanton whore." Loki said, but it had a light tone to it. He used the left over line to slick him self up and placed the tip of his cock to Tonys hole. Tony bit his lip and cried out as Loki slammed into him, brushing his prostate. Loki continued this harsh pace, licking around the sensitive flesh around the arc reactor. Tony squirmed and wrapped his legs around Loki, thrusting up to meet Loki's harsh, but wonderful pace. 

"Please!" Tony shouted as Loki's tail trailed around and squeezed the base of Tonys neglected cock, stopping him from cuming.

"Please, what, dear Anthony? In afraid your going to have to be a little more specific." Loki grunted, continuing his pace, he let out a noise when he found his self suddenly on his back, Tony sitting on his cock, bouncing up and down for all he's worth.

"Please." He moaned, "Please let me cum." Tony begged as his body protested his erotic movements as he rode the god with crazed jerks of his hips, resting his hands on the gods chest for leverage. Loki replaced his tail with his hand, stroking the hardness with a fast pace, Tony came in record time, shooting his seed all over Loki's torso, continuing to ride out his orgasm. Loki came with a grunt seconds later, shooting into Tony, who fell breathlessly on the god chest, not caring about the cum that squished between them. 

Soon, Loki softened and pulled out of Tony, wrapping his arms around the humans neck, allowing Tony to rest on him. 

"I like you as a kitty." Tony mumbled sleepily, to which Loki's only reply was a soft purr that sent them both into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
